A Mutt in the Day
A Mutt in the Day is an episode which parodies 1970s TV shows. Plot Wrath gets a pet named Wiggy Jiggy Jed in which when he was created, the whole world starts to transform into a 1970s prime-time animated television program. Also, Sango starts to become shy with Miroku. Songs ﻿A song "Find the Compromise" was used in 2009 revival of The Electric Company which parodies 1950s-1970s style of swing jazz music. This song was used for this episode in order to change the world to the present day. References to 1970s shows There have been many references to many 1970s live-action American sitcoms, prime-time animated series and old Japanese anime series when the AnimeLand transformed into a 70s cartoon: *Wiggy makes a series of comical noises as he walks. This is a throwback to earlier cartoons where whacky noises are used for everything including simply walking. *Usually when Wiggy makes a funny joke, a laugh track appears. This is a reference to many cartoons and current live-action shows that contain a laugh track. *Noah was once seen wearing a Huckleberry Hound outfit and singing "My Darling, Clementine". *A low-resoluted blocky version of the Mach 5 from the 1960's anime Speed Racer cartoon appears in the background. Also, Noah is seen wearing a Speed Racer helmet. *During towards the end, Noah said Homer Simpson's catchphrase "D'oh!" and almost got runover by a car similar to that of Homer during the opening sequenes of The Simpsons despite the show first made in 1987 and the official long-running series started in 1989. *Noah remembers a scene of a previous episode which parodies the last short of the Pink Panther series which officially aired in theatres and then television in the 1980s. *Wrath's prank calls are similar to The Jerky Boys and Tube Bar which are a series of 70s prank calls. *Recordings of 1940s-1980s Looney Tunes star, Mel Blanc, were played again. *Stephen once dressed up as Hong Kong Phooey. *At the end of the episode, Noah appeared in a That's All Folks ending sequence parody. Trivia/Allusions *First appearance of Di Lung. *When Wrath was searching for Launch's missing weapon in the dumpster, a green character pops out and exclaims, "Get out of my house!" He resembles to Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street. *Tickle Me Emo is a parody of Tickle Me Elmo. *Noah once said "Oh, Mr. Cooper. You did it again!". This is a reference to nearsighted character, Mr. Magoo's catchphrase. *Wrath and Wiggy were seen watching a Crazy Larry's Matress Sales. This is an allusion to the Sit 'n' Sleep mattress chain in Los Angeles which features radio spots of owner, Larry Miller, driving his accountant, Irwin, crazy by making such guarantees. Irwin caps the spot with his wail, "You're killing me, Larry!". *Wiggy: So you can lick my candy-striped... **This is a reference to a George Lopez episode "A Funeral Brings George to His Niece". When one of George's sister died, when she was about to announce the owner of her riches, when he asked Vic to come closer, he wanted him to bend over and kiss George's *** because she picked him so George said; "You heared her Vic, kiss it!". **It's also a Futurama reference. Bender's catchphrase is "Bite my shiny metal ***!" **As of 2011, it is also a reference to a brand new episode of Regular Show; "Broken Bonez" when during the cafeteria, Mordecai and Rigby were scholding to a bunch of video-game playing kids who knocked him down yelling that they should respect them. They exclaimed "Respect our butts" and Rigby responded "No, you respect our butts!". *As of this episode, recordings of Mel Blanc has appeared in various previous and upcoming episodes of the series. *This episode features a parody of a combination of traditional animation from the 20s-30s with rhythm & blues with rock & roll. This concept was originally used for "Braniac Falls".